


Change It

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: When they're young Poe wakes Ben up from a nightmare. He later finds out that it wasn't simply a nightmare.Based on this prompt: AU Where Ben never went darkside. At the end of the war, he and Poe end up having a daughter that they, of course, named after Poe's mother. No mpreg please. They either adopted her or had a surrogate.





	Change It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egosoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/gifts).



Poe woke suddenly, not sure what exactly had brought him out such a deep sleep until he rolled onto his side and saw Ben with his brow crinkled in sleeping concentration. It was their first camp out in the forest alone like the real Pathfinders that Pops and Ben’s dad had been (Really, they were at the very edge of the melon grove in full sight of the house, but nobody needed to know that.) It was quite an adventure for a boy of seven and a boy of five.

Poe could see the light of stars filtering through the fabric of their tent so he knew it was very late, but he wasn’t sure the exact time. He also knew he should still be asleep and he wondered what about Ben had woken him when the other boy whimpered in his sleep. The tent shook and he could hear a rumbling like thunder. Ben cried out a broken “No!” and Poe crawled out of his sleeping bag quickly as possible.

“Ben!” Poe said urgently as he shook the boy’s shoulder. “Ben, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

It took him longer than he thought it should to wake his friend, and he started to panic before Ben sat up with an intense gasp. He threw arms around Poe and clung to him as he half sobbed and worked to catch his breath. Poe hugged him back and rubbed his back like his own mom did for him when he had a bad dream or was upset.

“Ben… are you okay? What did you dream? Was it really scary?”

“Yeah,” Ben replied with a shaky voice. He pulled back from Poe and looked at him with wet, frightened eyes. “It was your-… it was just a dream. Everything will be fine.” Poe noticed how Ben looked away and how he sounded like he wasn’t exactly telling the truth. He was about to asked when the other boy continued speaking. “It’s fine, but… let just go back to sleep.”  
  
“Okay,” he replied with a nod of his head, and he made to crawl back to his own sleeping bag when Ben held on to his arm.

“Could… could you stay over here?”

“Sure. Should I grab my sleeping bag or do you want to cuddle?”

Ben blinked at him in the darkness before pulling Poe over and making space in his sleeping bag. He didn’t question it because he liked to cuddle with Ben. The other boy was always warm and snuggly; he knew his friend was often left alone while his parents were off working, and droids just weren’t as good at snuggling as real people. So they shared his bed whenever Ben visited him.

***

Many years passed before Poe found out  that it wasn’t a dream or nightmare he had that night, and that he’d seen the death of his then best friend’s mother in full detail thanks to his family’s ability in Force Visions. Poe had come home on leave to see Pops, and, well, he also knew that the members of Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy were exploring the ruins of the old Jedi Temple. That meant that Ben was planetside. It also meant that they would be together every moment they could spare for each other.

In fact they had been together for most of the afternoon and into the evening. Ben had told his uncle that he would be taking part in a diplomatic meeting with a possible contact in the Republic Navy who may be interested in acting as a pilot for the Jedi Order if necessary.  Poe was reasonably certain that Luke Skywalker knew Ben actually went to see his boyfriend.

The young Jedi had been acting strange quiet that day; true he was naturally quieter and more reserved than Poe himself, but this was enough to worry the pilot. There had been a number of times in the past when Ben seemed solemn and haunted, and while he would ask what was bothering his friend he wouldn’t get an answer or he would get a claim that the other was fine. This time he added going between a wild temper and being on the verge of tears along with the quiet. He also kept trying to pick fights with Poe every chance he got, and the pilot was starting to lose his temper, too.

“Ben, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Poe finally asked after hours of angry snaps, half sobs, prolonged silences, and moody picks at their relationship.

After another prolonged silence, he finally got a frustrated sigh in return. “What makes you think anything is wrong?” Ben grumped.

“Really? You aren’t aware of how you’re acting today? You’ve never been able to hide when something is bothering you, and you’re acting like a spoiled brat on top of it.” When all he received was a growl in response he continued. “Look, I am sorry your mood is low, but please, if there’s anything I can do to help you, tell me.”

Ben snorted angrily. “You think you can help me? You have no idea what I’m going through!”

“I would if you told me!”

His boyfriend huffed and started to pace agitatedly. “I can’t,” he said when one violent turn sent things flying off the kitchen counter.

“You can, but you’re being stubborn.” Ben stopped and glared at him. “I’ve known you your whole life, Ben Solo. You’ve never been able to hide things from me, so please stop trying now.”

He looked ready to rage at him, but Poe stood his ground and held his gaze determinedly. Then Ben slumped against the counter nearly falling to the floor.

“You… You can’t help.”

It killed Poe to hear how broken Ben suddenly sounded.

“How do you know unless you tell me?” Except now Poe wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear what was wrong if it made Ben sound like that.

“Because it’s the Force, Poe.”

He felt his stomach drop because, yes, the Force was one area that Poe had little to no actual understanding of how it really worked. And if Ben was in this much turmoil because of the Force it had to be…

“You’re being drawn to the Dark side?”

“Yes…”

“But… you… you can resist it. You can fight it!”

“I can’t, Poe.”

Ben was curling in on himself, clearly distressed. Poe walked over to him and gripped his shoulders.

“Yes! Yes, you can! We can go to Luke… he can help you!”

“Poe, no… He’s going to…”

“He’s going to what?”

“When he finds out I’ve… he’ll try to kill me.”

He drew back slightly in horror. “Luke? Never! He’s your uncle. He loves you!”

“He will. I’ve seen it.”

“What do you mean? ‘You’ve seen it?’”

Ben sighed heavily. “I dreamt it.”

“It was a dream, Ben. You were probably worried about falling and-“

“No… Poe, I don’t have normal dreams. I have Force Visions.”

“A Force Vision told you you’re Dark and that Luke is going to kill you because of it.”

“Yes.” He sounded utterly broken and Poe wanted to do anything he could to make it not true and to make it not happen.

“So, don’t do it.”

“What?”

“Don’t fall. I refuse to let that happen to you.”

“That’s not how Force Visions work.”

“Why not? If the Force is showing you what is going to happen, then you can change the outcome because you’ve seen it. Why not change it?”

“I don’t… I’ve never… I’ve never tried.”

“Well, I’m telling you to try now.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I do.”

“But, Poe, I-“

“No, Ben. I know you can.”

“But if I go back-“

“Then don’t go back. Stay here with me. Change it.”

“But… If I change this time… that means I could have changed any of them…”

“That doesn’t matter right now.”

“But I could have saved your mom.”

For the second time Poe’s stomach dropped like he was going into a nosedive that would practically be impossible to pull out of.

“What?”

“I didn’t know… I was five when I had that Vision, so I didn’t…”

Poe held up his hand. “Let’s… let’s just… change this one. We can’t do anything about that now.”

Ben nodded.

That night the young Jedi explained to his boyfriend about the voice and the Darkness that had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember. About how the voice had made him certain that he was inevitably going to fall, and about how it made believe that every Force Vision would come true. And now, thanks to Poe, he realized it had all been lies; maybe with Luke’s help he could finally be free of it.

Poe stayed awake most of the night so he could rouse Ben from anymore nightmare Force Visions. While he watched his beloved’s brow as it furrowed like he’d seen many times before he could tell there was something different than he’d witnessed before. The young Jedi had the same look concentration he always had, but there was a peaceful calm that he’d never seen before. So the Pilot let him sleep through the night.

***

The War had been hard fought, and both men knew they were lucky to have gotten through in one piece. They married a few years after Ben realized he could change the outcome of any Force Vision he had, after Poe defected from the Republic Navy to join Leia’s Resistance, in what they had hoped would be a quiet ceremony but turned into something far more complicated thanks to Leia Organa’s insistence.

The Jedi Order had nearly been destroyed the night Ben agreed not to stay with Poe; half of Ben’s fellow students fell to the Darkside. If Ben had been with them instead of staying with the pilot that night the War would have gone very differently, but Ben had been able to go find Luke. They knew that Snoke wasn’t going to give up easily, and Ben fought on two fronts for most of the War. Many nights Poe woke him up shaking from nightmare Force Visions that he determinedly changed the outcomes of.

Ten years had passed, and the First Order was in ruins.

Poe knew how lucky he was to still have his husband with him.

***

It floored him when Ben suggested it. Yes, he always thought it would be nice to have children to carry on his family’s name and legacy, but after everything Ben had been through he was certain his husband wouldn’t want to bring a child into the Galaxy.

Yet there they were…

They had settled on Yavin so they were close to Grandpa Kes. They went on occasional missions here and there for Leia and the Republic or the new Jedi Order, but they were otherwise retired. Ben had done the research on what planet had the best methods of gene blending, what planets had the best conception rates and surrogates, and what planets had the best medical and birthing centers. Less than a year later they had a tiny baby girl that they named Shara after Poe’s mother.

Poe had been out on a mission for General Organa which had taken him longer than he had anticipated, so when he returned to their home it was the middle of the night. The stars shone through the windows as he entered the bedroom, and he smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Ben was sitting up in the bed against the head board, asleep, and snuggled against his chest was their sweet princess, Shara. They were beautiful, and Poe just had to watch for a few minutes. He smiled as both their brows furrowed and he marveled at how much the little girl resembled Ben.

He took a few minutes to shower the mission off of him before he climbed into the bed. Ben woke immediately and smiled blurrily down at him.  

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” Poe apologized as he moved in close beside his husband in the bed.

“It’s alright. I knew you were okay. I could feel it.”

He hummed happily as he laid his head on Ben’s shoulder and ran gentle fingers through Shara’s dark curls.

“You both crinkle your brow when you’re dreaming. Did you know?”

“I did.” When he gave his husband a questioning look, Ben chuckled and kissed his forehead. “This is one of the Visions that I decided not to change.”


End file.
